Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gait rehabilitation apparatus having a lateral entry mechanism and a lateral entry method using the same, and more particularly, to a gait rehabilitation apparatus having a lateral entry mechanism and a lateral entry method using the same, capable of achieving an improvement in space efficiency by allowing a rehabilitant to laterally enter the gait rehabilitation apparatus when the rehabilitant conducts rehabilitation training using the gait rehabilitation apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Gait rehabilitation robots are apparatuses which assist paraplegic patients or the elderly and patients having weak physical strength in conducting gait training without undergoing large loads on their legs. Such gait rehabilitation robots are classified into a robot which allows a patient to conduct the gait training or live in the state of directly wearing the robot, and a robot which is mounted to a treadmill to allow a patient to repeatedly conduct the gait training.
As conventional gait rehabilitation robots, treadmill type gait rehabilitation robots are disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0104261 published on Oct. 6, 2009 and Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0096828 published on Sep. 15, 2009.
In a conventional gait rehabilitation robot, a rehabilitant should move near the treadmill by a wheelchair prior to conducting rehabilitation training on the treadmill. Accordingly, it is required to secure a large space in the rear of the treadmill such that the wheelchair may be moved in order for the rehabilitant to enter the treadmill. In addition, in the treadmill of the rear entry type, an inclined surface or the like is further required in order for the rehabilitant to enter the treadmill, and an extra space is required in the rear of the treadmill in order for the rehabilitant to climb the inclined surface. Moreover, when a therapist pushes the wheelchair on which the rehabilitant is seated, so as to allow the wheelchair to enter the treadmill, there is also a risk of being likely to cause a safety accident.
Thus, in order to solve the foregoing problems, there is a need to develop a method which may prevent the occurrence of a safety accident while using a small space during entry of the rehabilitant into the gait rehabilitation apparatus.